Resident Evil: Raccon City high school
by matttn110
Summary: It's chris and his friends middle year of high school,so they decide to make this year worth while.ChrisxJill,LeonxAda,Rebeccax?, and ?x?, a surprise little part for the fangirls xD.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here is the Resident evil story I promised.**

**Resident evil: Raccon city high school**

**Chapter 1: The group.**

"Hurry up Chris their coming!" Jill yelled at him in a panic looking at the images approaching them.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Chris said still trying to remember which key was the one to lock the gates to his house. After ten years of locking the door he still couldn't remember what it looked like. The images finally caught up to Chris and Jill as the two were taken back at the hands on their shoulder.

"AH!"Both screamed in unison.

"You're both over dramatic." Said the figure that had his hand on Chris's shoulder.

"Crap…"Chris said in his head looking at the figure. "How's it going Leon?" Chris asked with a nervous laugh. Leon had his normal brown jacket, (A/N: I haven't played RE4 for awhile so I forgot what it was called.) and his black sleeveless shirt under it.

"We just came over so we could all walk to school together like we normally do." Said Ada on the right side on Leon. She was Leon's girlfriend, though a lot of time they acted like just close had her regular Red shirt with her black skirt.

"Yeah sorry, Chris was taking forever closing his fence again" Jill said laughing weakly then glares daggers at Chris, who laughs a bit with a sweat drop.

"Sorry…I really need to label my keys." Chris said with Leon shaking his head.

"Really chris..."Leon muttered. Chris was wearing a grey shirt, with his favorite green vest over it. A lot of people didn't like it, but Jill told him he looked good in it so he decided to keep it, and some grey pants. Jill was wearing her favorite blue shirt and the beret Chris bought her for her Christmas, and some blue tells her she wears too much blue, but Jill just shrugs.

"You guys ready to go?" Leon asked coolly

"Yeah, let's go!" Chris says finally looking his fence, with Jill sighing.

They all went off To Raccoon city high school.

The school wasn't small; it had enough room for the many students that attended it. Chris and his friends approach the gates of the school, when Chris turns to see a blonde girl getting out of a car that he hasn't seen before.

"Is she new?" Chris asked himself looking puzzled, but then he shrugs and goes off to join his friends.

**Ashley's POV**

I had looked around the school and sighed at the sight of all the other people hanging out.

"Hi!"I was shocked and turned around to see who made the sudden sound.

"H-hi." I felt a bit uncomfortable.

"My name's Chris Redfield." This guy looked really noisy, but nice enough. "This is Jill valentine."

"Hi there!" She looked pretty nice.

"And this is Leon Scott Kennedy" He pointed at the blonde haired guy.

"…."my heart almost stopped, Leon looked perfect….just then I herd a hit and saw Chris in pain.

"Ouch, What the hell Leon?" Chris looked pretty piss.

"Chris I've told you a thousand fucking times, you don't have to say my middle name!" I giggled a bit and saw Leon look at my direction.

**Leon's POV**

What's wrong with that girl?...oh well.

Suddenly I felt a pain in the back of my head.

"Ouch, what was that for Jill?" she glared at me for a few second and finally answered

"You don't have to hit Chris, and you also don't have to curse in front of the new girl, it makes a bad impression." I just sighed and looked at her angrily.

**Regular POV**

Chris was still rubbing his head, So Jill just sighed.

"Hey guys, maybe she should be apart of our group!" Chris yelled.

Leon and Jill just looked at him blankly, and then Jill smiled a bit.

"That sounds great!" She giggled a bit and looked at Ashley who blushed at the attention.

Leon looked emotionless and sighed.

"Fine, whatever." Ashley blushed at hearing this, and then Chris and Jill take both Leon and Ashley back to the others.

Ada was laughing along with the another girl when she saw the other coming towards them.

"Hey guys." She said towards them warmly.

"Hey Ada!" Chris said with a smile, not because he like liked Ada, in fact he was the only boy who didn't like Ada for her looks. He just thinks of her as a great friend.

"Did you get the food?" He asked her happily. Ada laughed nervously.

"Sorry Chris forgot." He pouted and put his head down.

"But my tacos…." He whispered to himself. Jill patted him on his back and giggled.

"Oh."Chris said looking up and seeing the other girl with Ada. "Who's that?" He said pointing at her. She blushed, which made Jill eye her suspiciously.

"Oh, I forgot. Guy this is Rebecca."Ada told them presenting Rebecca who smiled a bit.

"Rebecca Black?" Chris asked, only to get a hit on his head.

"No you idiot!" Leon said ticked off by Chris's stupidity.

"Ow…"Chris rubbed his head. Rebecca giggled and went up to him, but he didn't notice.

"I think it might be bleeding this time, Leon what do you work out with metal?" Chris asked kind of pissed off. Leon just smirks.

"Uhh…I can look at it if it's bleeding…" everyone turned to Rebecca who had some kind of cloth and wipes the blood from Chris's head and put something on the wound."T-there you go." She said happy. All of a sudden Chris hugged her making her yelp out an "Eeep"

"Thank you Rebecca." Chris said to her letting her go. On the side a Jealous beret wearing girl is blushing from madness.

"By the way, Whats your full name?" Chris asked her, out of nowhere Rebecca summed

up the courage to talk normally.

"My name is Rebecca B- I mean chambers" She quickly said barely catching her mistake, which made Chris chuckle a bit.

Ada then pushed Rebecca towards Chris.

"Eep!"Rebecca yelled while she was right on top of Chris while on the floor from the push.

"Maybe I pushed to hard…" Ada said laughing nervously. Leon was trying his hardest to hold back a laugh.

"…"Jill had nothing to say about it since she had fainted.

Chris on the other hand just got up and helped Rebecca get up. He then gave her his usually friendly smile.  
>"That was fun!" He said, making Ada face palm herself.<p>

"Oh, I forgot…" She said sighing to herself forgetting something important about Chris…He was clueless. A lot of girls like him, but he always tells them the same answer "no", although when it goes to the girls close to him that like him, he's really **REALLY **clueless

Just then the bell run and Chris ran to get Jill up from fainting.

"Hey Jill! Get up! It's time for class." Finally she got up…a little to fast.

"Ouch" Jill yelled accidentally hitting her head against Chris's.

"Are you ok Jill?" Chris asked, forgetting about his own wound.

"Yeah…I'm ok" She replied rubbing her head. Heh Chris…she thought to herself, always thinking of others….

"Let's go!" Chris said getting Jill's hand and brings her to first period.

1st period science class:

Students: Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Jack Krauser, Rebecca Chambers (etc…)

Teacher: William Birkin.

The students were talking like they usually were when Chris and Jill ran in.

"Hmmm…you two were almost late…again." Said looking at Chris with a glare. Chris laughed nervously.

"We'll just take our seats now…"Jill said pulling Chris along to their .Birkin went on with what he was saying, before Chris herd a "pssst" next to him.

"Hey Chris, Late again huh?" Chris looked and saw the person who was talking to him, to find Jack Krauser smirking. Jack was one of the toughest guy's in school; He was also one of Chris's friend's after an incident a few years back. Jack (like Jill) wore a beret, but his was red. He also wore a grey shirt, with beige pants.

Chris nodded rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously. Just then a chalk went soaring past his face.

"If you two are done talking…." Both Chris and Krauser looked at their pissed off looking teacher. "I would **LIKE **to finish my lessons!" Both students was tough, but no one dared crossing .

"Today is going to be a long day…"Chris sighed looking out the window.

**We'll I hope that was a good first chapter for you all. ^^;. The next chapter will put another three main people along with my favorite antagonist. Please Review, and give me your honest opinions, but please don't be to blunt I wanted to ask if any one could Beta read my chapter.(someone who is online a lot so I can just send it to them right when I'm done, or at least someone who gets online well enough) I would really appreciate any help ^^. Also tell me if there if something you guys liked, or hate, and I'll be sure to change it on the next chapter ^^. **


	2. the principal and the beat down

**Chapter for the positive Reviews everyone!**

**Resident evil: Raccon city high school**

**Chapter 2: Destined to be a Principal.**

The bell rung didn't ring twice before everyone rushed out of Mr. Wilkins class room.

Chris walked side by side to Krauser and Jill.

"Either of you get anything done for Mr. Leech man's homework?"Krauser asked Chris and Jill. He called Mr. Wilkins that because for some odd reason; Mr. Wilkins loved leech's; in fact he threatened a student that he would stuff a leech down his shirt if he didn't shut up.

"I was about to ask you the same question…"Chris replied with a pout. Jill just sighed at Chris's being an idiot.

"If you want Chris, You can copy off of me..."The three friends looked back to see that Rebecca was with them.

"Oh yeah…"Chris said to himself in his head. "She joined our group!" He gave Rebecca a friendly smile, which made her blush.

"Who's the shrimp?" Krauser asked

"She's our new friend Krauser!"Jill laughed nervously.

"Alright, alright calm down." He replied.

"You'd really let me do that?" Chris said towards Rebecca, replying to her offer a moment ago.

"Uhh...S-sure."She said giving an innocent and shy smile. Jill looked at her with a smile, But on the inside she was…in small words…pissed off.

"How dare she!" Jill yelled in her mind. "Chris barely knows this girl! I was going to offer him my help!" As if reading her mind krauser smirked at Jill, luckily she didn't notice him.

"Hey Chris." Jill said trying to get his attention. Being a close friend it worked.

"Yeah Jill?" Chris asked looking at her.

"Well if you want I can help you out with your homework at your house so you won't have a hard time understanding it." She tried to hold back a laugh, Jill glared daggers at him, and he stood straight up like an army man.

Chris looked at her with an emotionless face.

"You know Jill, I have enough of a brain to study…"Chris replied thinking she meant to insult him. Jill looked down sad.

"Chris I didn't mean…" Jill couldn't finish before Chris was walking stood next to her and before walking off her said something, that didn't help.

"Smooth Jill..."He smirked and went off.

XXXXXXXXX

"Does she really think I'm that stupid?" Chris asked himself walking angrily down the hall. "I don't want to talk to her…but I can never stay mad at Jill…" Chris sighed. Jill was the only one he felt that he could be himself around. He was still an idiot, but he talked a lot more around her. He couldn't tell why.

**Around the corner of the hall**

**[Warning! yaoi moment! Look at the next bar to skip this moment]**

"Well, time to find that idiot and Jill." Leon told himself walking down the hall not seeing where he was going. "Better check by the-"

Chris at the same time was looking at the floor before hearing a male voice, and suddenly looked up. "Leon?"

"Chris?" Leon was puzzled he ran around the corner (As did Chris) to see if it was the person they thought it was.

"!" Both exclaimed as something happened, that made them both wish they were dead.

Both didn't know how to respond as both of their lips touched without both owners approval. At that very Second both Leon and Chris pulled away their lips looking at each other with wide eyes, with only a few words to say describing what just happened.

"WHAT THE F…" The bell rung. Both just went down the hallway and down to their next class.

[**Ok back to the normal story]**

Second period class: Chris, Leon, Jill, Ada, Ashley, Krauser.

Teacher: Osmund Saddler **(A/N: I hope some of you can get the joke in this)**

"Good evening class" Mr. Saddler said to his class looking around and after role call he went to the assignment he made for his class.

"…."Chris and Leon were at their tables not taking one glance at each other. Both decided to forget what happened, but it simmered in their mind a bit.

"Chris you ok?" Jill said poking him, He jumped back in shock.

"It was an accident!" He yelled. Everyone looked at him and he sat back down laughing nervously. Osmund Saddler looked at Chris with dagger eyes, but he sighed and went back to the assignment. Jill turned her head confused, but let it be.

"Chris. I'm sorry about earlier. Jill started and Chris turned to her.

"I didn't mean to insult you; I just wanted to help you out…" Chris frowned, but then gave her a friendly smile that said "I forgive you". She smiled back and looked back at her work.

"!" Osmund Saddler yelled looking at Ada, who had a confused look.

"What?" She asked emotionless. He pointed a finger at a paper in his other hand.

"You dare turn in a paper with only your name?" he said glaring at her, she laughed nervously.

"Oops, aheh." He was furious now.

"That's it! DETENTION!" Mr. Saddler yelled. Leon then got up and barked back at Saddler.

"Hey, she didn't realize it , Lay off!" No one was going to yell at Ada while he was around and get away with .Saddler laughed a bit and got two detention papers.

"Oh Mr. Kennedy, You entertain me! To show you my appreciation, I'll give you detention also." Leon was taken back, but he just sighed and sat back down. Ada went up to him and gave him a big smile.

"Thanks Leon." She said in his ear then giving him a peck on the cheek, which made him blush.

**XXXXXX**

"Bzzzt!" "Bzzzt!" (A/N: don't laugh; I'm not sure how to put how a bell sounds XD)

The bell finally rung and the gang met up in the middle hall way.

"Freaking detention?" Krauser asked looking at Leon with sympathy. He had been there a lot of times before.

"Yeah…" Leon sighed. "I wish I could stab Saddler in his looked at him puzzled.

"Why his eyes?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Meh, they just creep me out…" He said with a shiver.

"Oook…."Chris replied. "Anyways….It's lunch, lets go guys." everyone nodded as they headed towards the lunch.

**At lunch….**

"Hello Chris!" A girl yelled in Chris's ear making him cringe.

"Ow!"Chris said making sure his ear wasn't bleeding. The girl just giggled.

"Seriously Sheva, you know that irritates me" Chris said with an angry expression. Sheva just stuck her tongue out playfully. Sheva wore her favorite purple shirt, barely going over her belly button, and her beige pants with brown shoes. Chris always thought of Sheva as one of his close friends like Jill, but whenever she could, Sheva teased Chris hinting him of her affection. Of course because of Idiocracy and being clueless, Chris just thought she liked tormenting him.

"Come on Chris, eat this Sandwich. I made it for you~" She gave him a bag and sat next to him humming a bit. Jill was getting irritated.

"YO CHRIS!" Chris didn't have enough time to turn before getting a slap on his back. He choked on the sandwich a bit before drinking some water and huffing. "Close call…" he told himself in his head.

"You'll be alright Chris!" The figure said sitting next to Chris and Jill. And by next to I mean between.

"Yeah, sure Josh…."Chris mumbled. The only reason Josh wasn't on the floor, was because both Josh and Chris shared football class. Josh just smirked, and then winked at Jill. She just rolled her eyes. Josh Liked Sheva more, but when he saw he flirting with Chris, he decided to try Jill anytime Chris was around. Although this time he really pushed it.

"Hey Jill, how about after Football you and I go behind the stand?" Josh asked looking over to Chris and Sheva. Sheva was blushing from angry. Since Chris wasn't advancing to her, Sheva decided to go out with Josh, of course not stopping her obsession with Chris. She was mad, but knew it was just Josh being Josh.

"Well I can't me and Chris…" Jill stopped from feeling Josh's lips on hers.

"!" She gasped back and looked at Josh with disgust in her eyes. Josh just chuckled and looked back at Chris.

"She's feisty huh Chr…"He couldn't finish his sentence. It's hard to talk when you get a haymaker from Chris. Never mess with a guy who knows lots of fighting techniques.

Josh couldn't speak. He was coughing blood on the floor, before looking back at Chris who was glaring daggers at him.

"You F$%#*G A*****E! Hitting on Jill while sheva's around, that I can care less about…"Chris looked at Josh tried to sucker punch Chris. Worse mistake, Chris blocked it without trying. "But you NEVER, EVER…" He punched Josh in his Jaw.

"Kiss a girl, without her permission!" He then uppercut Josh making him break a chair. Everyone was cheering him on, except for Sheva; who went next to Josh with horror in her eyes. Chris finally snapped out of it. Seeing what he did he went on one knee and tried to help Josh up.

"Don't Touch Him!" Sheva snapped. She quickly backed up and sighed.

"Just…let him recover fully before talking to him again Chris…" She lifted Josh up with the help of another Student and sent him to the Nurse's. Chris stared at his bloody fist.

"I…." Chris was cut off by the intercom.

"CHRIS!" the voice sounded angry. "To the principal's office!"

**At the office…**

"I was sent here." Chris told the lady at the counter, who pointed to the principal's door. It red "Ozwell E. Spencer". Chris was about to open the door before he herd two males voices.

"I was to be a great Principal!" It sounded like Mr. Spencer.

"The right to be this School's principal now belongs to me." Chris couldn't think of anybody on the top of his head who that sounded like. He then saw Mr. Spencer walk out of the door. He looked as if His Heart was pulled out, and emotionless.

"Mr. Spencer?..." Chris looked at him, but the principal just went off.

"That was strange…" Chris thought to himself. He looked inside the office to find the source of the other voice, to find a man standing their with a smug look.

The man standing their had sleek hair, with a black shirt and black pants, with a matching colored shades.

"This guy looks like bad news or my name is Barry." Chris was staring, only to finally hear the man call out to him.

"Ah Chris…Step into **my **office." The man said finally sitting down on the principals seat, with Chris following sitting across from him.

"Uhh…can I ask who you are? And what happened to Mr. Spencer?" Chris was dumbfounded, But the Man answered with an uncalmy voice.

"Oh yes, well my names is Albert Wesker. As for Mr. Spencer, He was revoked from his duties." Saying that made Wesker smirk a bit. "I am your new principal." Chris nodded in response; Wesker picked up a paper and cleared his throat.

"Now Chris…I understand you got in a fight today." He then looked at Chris for his Response.

"Y-Yes Sir, Josh kissed Jill. I was just defending her." Chris looked down, wondering if it was worth hurting one of his friends. Wesker sighed.

"Chris this must not go unpunished…" He then gave Chris a slip for a 3 day suspension. Chris sight, But knew this was going to happen.

"Yes sir…" he then got up and left the office.

**Outside the front doors of School**

"I hope he takes it easy on Chris…" Jill said pouting a bit.

"…." Sheva was speechless, she forgave Chris, but she didn't want to speak to him until Josh was fully recovered.

"That idiot needs to watch his temper" Leon said, leaving the school after detention with Ada.

"He was just defending the girl he likes Leon." Ada said playfully winking at Jill, Who blushed redder then a cherry.

"S-Shut it Ada!" Jill said glaring at her.

"Shhh! He's coming." Rebecca said looking at Chris who looked glum.

"Chris what happened?" Jill asked putting a hand on his back.

"I'm suspended for 3 days…" Chris said emotionless and walked down the street by himself.

"Poor Chris." Ada said, then perking up instantly.

"Hey! I got it!" she said smirking, which made everyone know what she was up to.

"Chris's birthday is in a week. We should all get him something to cheer him up."

Everyone looked at her in awe. This was her first none seductive or weird idea she has every told them.

"Sure" Rebecca said smiling.

"Sounds Great!" Jill said smirking as well.

"Why not." Leon said. For once he wasn't acting like a solo guy.

"…sure." Sheva said. She thought Josh would be recovered fully by then.

Just then a girl arrived on a motorcycle with a leather jacket (or coat, whatever.)

With the words "made in heaven" on the back of it.

"Hello!" She said. she looked perky.

"Do you guys know where I can find Chris Redfield?" She asked them looking at them all for a response.

"Yeah I do, but…who are you?" She was curious about this new girl. The girl just smiled and got off her motorcycle.

"I'm his sister, Claire Redfield."

**Alright well first off I want to say…sorry for all the drama ^^;, as you can see I lack in comedy xD. If anyone wants to give suggestions on comedy quotes I can use later feel free to. Next chapter will have Chris's sister, and a certain "sandwich" lover XD. Please Review, I want to know what you guys like, or hate about my story. Thanks ^^.**


	3. old friends and classic jokes

**Ok here is the next chapter. If anyone wants a certain pairing for the future characters (it can be anything, I don't care…the ending will end with chrisxjill anyway…I mean…crap _)**

Chapter: 3

Everyone had wide eyes

"When did Chris have a sister?" Ada asked looking at Claire.

"He's always had one, she just hasn't shown up for awhile." Jill replied, finally shining some light on this situation. Claire giggled.

"Jill how can you say that? You just asked her who she was." Leon said glaring at Jill.

"Well I have seen her before, but Chris never told me she was his sister." Jill replied to Leon blushing at the really reason she thought Claire was around Chris.

"So you're Jill" Claire finally said with a friendly smile.

"She's Chris's sister alright…" Jill said smiling warmly back.

"Yeah, if you want to see Chris, I'll take you to him." She said taking Claire's hand, just then Leon asked something that made this situation from good to bad.

"Claire…Where is yours and Chris's parents?" Jill and Claire were silent. Chris never told anybody, but Jill what happened to his parents.

"…Their mom was in a car accident…" Jill finally said. Ada Gasped with a hand on her mouth.

"Oh my god…"

"…Our dad was killed while at the construction site he worked at." Claire said emotionless. Leon looked down. He should never have asked.

"Sorry…I didn't know…" He said glumly. Claire smiled.

"It's ok, Leon." She replied. He looked at her confused.

"How did you know my name?" He asked, she giggled again.

"Oh Chris told me!" She replied. "Well, he wrote me about each of his friends. I know most of your names."

"Really?" Ada asked curiously.

"Yup…your Ada right?" Claire asked back. Ada nodded. "He told me about you and how you are around him." Ada blushed and opened her eyes wide.

"W-what?" She was in disbelief. He told her? I thought he was too clueless, guess he's smarter then we thought. Leon looked at her, but shrugged the thought off.

"Anyways, how about we go now Claire?" Jill said interrupting. Claire nodded and followed.

**At Chris's house**

"Nothing….to…do…" Chris said lazily. He was correct, other then TV and sleeping, he had nothing to do. He looked down at the table with the half eaten pizza on it. "To full…" He said to himself burping. About 10 minutes later he herd a know at the door while asleep.

_Knock Knock_

"PEANUT BUTTER!" he yelled out of nowhere and got up and went to the door.

"Who is it?" Chris asked.

"It's Jill." A voice said on the other side of the door.

"And an old friend." Another voice said giggling. Chris's eyes grew in excitement as he opened the door to see Jill and…

"CLAIRE!" Chris yelled running up and hugging his sister.

"Nice to see you too Chris" Claire tried to say, but Chris was hugging her pretty tight.

"Now could you let go?" She asked, and Chris let her go looking at Jill.

"Thanks for bringing her Jill." Chris said hugging her, she blushed hard.

"No, problem Chris. Now let go." She said emotionless. He let go.

"Come on in gu- uh girls." He said quickly correcting himself. They followed him inside.

"Really Chris, you couldn't clean up for the return of your little sister?" Claire sighed as she closed the door. Chris laughed nervously.

"Sorry Claire…"

Claire noticing the picture he had of her and him with their parents. She was able to hold back the tears and put the picture back.

"Well I should go now; I'll leave you two to catch up." Jill said leaving Chris and Claire inside. Chris turned to see his sister smirking.

"What?" He asked her.

"So…that Jill girl..." She started. He tilted his head.

"Yeah, what about her?" He asked, she smiled deviantly.

"She's your girlfriend right?" Chris was taken back.

"W-what?" Chris was stunned, but was able to reply. "N-No, She's just a really good friend." He said looking at his sister who smiled, but nodded.

"Whatever you say…*yawn* well I'm getting sleepy, so I'm going to retire…" Claire said heading upstairs to Chris's room.

Chris cleaned up a bit and went up to his room to see his sister on his bed.

"What are you doing on my bed?" He asked glaring at her.

"Well I am a guess aren't I? And I am your sister, so what's wrong with sleeping in your room?" She asked pouting. He just stared at her.

"You know the "guest room" is called that for no reason…" He replied looking down the hall. Claire knew how to get her way.

"C'mon …please Chris?" She said giving him puppy dog eyes. He looked away not trying to get caught in her trap

"Plan B" she told herself smirking.

"You can let me sleep here in your bed…or you can sleep right next to me." She said smirking a bit. Chris was taken back; he wouldn't want someone to walk in a get the wrong idea. He sighed defeated.

"Fine Claire." He walked down to the guest bed and fell asleep right away,

**The next day.**

It was around school starting time. Chris still had two days off, but Claire had to go to school, so she got up early and made some quick breakfast.

"Hey Claire." Chris said still waking up a bit.

"Good morning, sleepy head." She replied with a smile. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Meh, I wasn't that sleepy." He said with a yawn. Claire giggled as she finished making some breakfast.

"Want some Chris?" She asked pointing at the eggs she cooked up. He nodded and got a plate to put some eggs on it, Claire did the same.

"These are great Claire." He said eating the eggs fast.

"I'm glad you like them." She replied while eating her eggs as well. She looked at her watch and almost choked on the eggs.

"Oh my god I'm going to be late!" She yelled as she picked up her backpack and headed towards the School. She met up with a familiar face.

"Hey Claire" Jill said smiling and following Claire to school. "Got caught up too huh?"

Claire let out a sigh and looked at Jill "Yeah, aheh…Hey Jill…" Claire started; Jill looked at her waiting for her to finish the question.

"Do you like my brother?" Claire finished. Jill's face light up like a Christmas tree light.

"W-What?" She exclaimed as Claire giggled. "We are just good…"

"Friends?" Claire said finishing Jill's Sentence. "I know Chris said the same thing when I asked him." Jill looked down in disappointment

"Oh, he said that?..." Jill asked glumly. Claire saw this, but she decided to let it go as they got to school.

**At school**

Claire and Jill arrive at School when Claire saw something that made her jump back.

"Holy crap!" She yelled pointing at a certain direction.

"What is it?" Jill asked looking in that direction as well.

"My Motorcycle it's….." She toke a breathe before finishing. "Still there."

Jill stood there without a comment. "She's definitely Chris's sister…" Jill said to herself.

"I'll bring it back to Chris's house after school." Claire said as she entered school with Jill. They both went to their first period class.

Claire's was science with Ada and some other people.

The Teacher was Annette Birkin. This teacher was nicer then others, although when she did get angered, others stayed out of her way.

"Good morning class!" hummed walking into class.

"Good morning !" the whole class replied.

She smiled warmly and started passing out some papers. It was a new assignment requiring partners.

All of a sudden most of the boys in the room swarmed over Ada and Claire's seats

"Pick me!"

"No me!"

"I like burgers!"

"Fuck your burgers, Ada pick me!"

Both girls turned to each other with a nervous giggle.

"Who about we work together?" Ada mouthed to Claire since it was too noisy from the crowd. Claire put thumbs up and winked. Ada got up and sat next to Claire.

"We are partners! So shew!" She said making a waving movement with her hands. All the boys "Awww!" and went to find other girls to pair up with.

**In Mr. Wilkins Class**

Jill sat at her desk sighing while looking at her paper.

"_I wonder what Chris is doing…"_ She asked herself looking out the window.

At Chris's house a lazy Redfield layed on his sofa sighing.

"…I'm not just going to sit here all day!" He said getting up and getting his phone.

"Hey bud! How's the new house doing you?" He asked waiting for a response.

"It's good Chris. I actually live across from a guy who leaves his curtains open and is also talking on the phone." Chris looked at his windows and his curtains were open.

He went to look outside and saw someone on the other side the street.

"Holy crap same here! This is scary!" he said in panic. The other person just like Chris was…in two words…an idiot.

"Wait…Is that you Chris?" He asked waving. Both finally realized they lived across from each other. Chris waved back and smiled like an idiot.

"Hey Man, you should come over!" Chris said getting a quick "ok" from his friend before they both got ready to go hang out around town. Chris herd a knock at his door.

"Hey Barry! How's it going?" He said shaking Barry's hand firmly. Barry chuckled. Barry wore a red jacket, with a white undershirt, and dark blue pants. He also had a bit of a beard growing, but it wasn't much for now.

"I've been good Chris! Where's your sister or Jill?" Barry asked looked around puzzled.

"They are going to be at school for another 3 hours." He said locking his door as thy both walked outside.

"Well we have enough time to hang out, you know what that means." Barry said as they both smirked.

"GUN RANGE!" They yelled in unison laughing along the way to their destination.

At the gun range Chris and Barry chose their guns.

Barry preferred the magnum, his weapon of choice, while Chris chooses the 9mm pistol, well balanced weapon. Both did extremely well, since both loved guns.

"Not bad Chris, as usual!" Barry said putting away his gun.

"Same to you Barry! Let's head back before Jill and Claire get home." Chris replied as him and Barry got in his car.

_20 minutes later…._

Chris drove home and he said his departing "goodbye" to Barry as they both went into their homes. Tomorrow Chris was going back to School, so he decided to get his rest.

As he locked the door from the inside Chris herd a cough and looked back to see Claire and Jill staring at him.

"How did you both get here so fast?" Chris asked.

"Well I used my motorcycle." Claire replied.

"I got a ride from Krauser." Jill said. Chris instantly light up from jealous, which was Jill's plan. She giggled and went to the door.

"See you tomorrow Chris." She said teasing him and leaving.

"…" Chris just stood their about to say something, but just shrugged and went to sleep immediately. Claire sighed and shook her head.

"Oh boy Chris…"

The next morning Chris got up at the same time as Claire and they woke up on their according time. After putting on their clothes, Chris and Claire herd a knock on the door.

Chris opened the door and found Barry standing there.

"Oh hey Barry!" he said cheerfully. Berry had a backpack.

"Hey Chris! I'm actually going to a school around here." He said as he looked around Chris and saw Claire.

"Oh hey Claire!" hey said waving. Claire saw him and smiled.

"Hi Barry." She turned and sighed. "Oh great…these two idiots are hanging out again…"She said in her head.

All three got ready and headed off home and walked until they met up with Jill, Leon, and Ada.

"Hey Chris!" Ada said then had a puzzled face when she saw Barry. "Who's he?" She asked him.

"This is Barry! He is an old friend of mine, Jill's, and Claire's." He said patting Barry hard on the back. Jill was about to say her hi before her beret went flying into the street.

"My beret!" she yelled running in after it, unaware of the truck coming down the street.

"Jill!" everyone yelled in unison. Before she knew it someone picked her up and rolled with her out of the way back to the group. It was Barry. He was the only one who wasn't frozen from fear and helped her up.

"You ok Jill?" He asked giving her his hand. She blushed a bit and got up.

"Y-yeah." She replied. Barry saw this and sighed. He liked her, but he knew how much Jill Cared for Jill, so he decided to lay off Jill. All Chris could do was stay silent while the others hugged Jill asking if she was hurt, but she just said she was fine. To make sure he wouldn't be seen like this Chris decided to show everyone he had recovered by finishing Barry's sentence.

"Wow Jill you almost became a Jill…" Barry almost said the last word before Chris said….

"Pancake!" He finished, making everyone face palm, except Barry who put his hand on his chin.

"I was going to say sandwich, but that works too!" he chuckled high fiving Chris, with Leon looking in awe.

"Oh great…two Chris's…what joy." He said to himself sarcastically.

They finally made it to school and Chris looked at Barry.

"Well this is our school, which way is yours?" He asked. Barry stood their silent, and Leon face palmed himself.

"Chris this **IS **his school!" Leon replied to Chris. Chris grew a smile.

"Awesome! This week is going to be great!"

**Thank you all for reading. Sorry it took so long ^^; Please Review and tell me your true opinion, tell me what you like, or hate about it. Thank you! =D**


End file.
